


For Roses and Their Thorns

by BubblegumPillow



Category: Iconoclasts (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, also this was inspired by a dream i had, because i would absolutely sell my soul for royal i thought that i would do him some justice, especially after what happened to him in the game, i might actually do an epilogue for this but!!!! i dont know, this is like the first fanfic ive done for this game and im kinda scared haha, which was.... much weirder than this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblegumPillow/pseuds/BubblegumPillow
Summary: As she silently sat in the pod, waiting to get back to earth, she replayed the whole scene in her head over and over again.And she blamed herself.





	For Roses and Their Thorns

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyy!! So this is my first fanfiction in a while so please go easy on me! I apologize for any grammar mistakes that I might've made, as English is my second language. As for anything else, just enjoy this very weird and kinda? heartfelt piece of garbage! Also, I don't remember everything that was in the game since it has been such a long time since I've last played it. So please, take everything you read with a grain of salt. Thank you!

Royal was dead.

He was gone. Forever. He won't come back.

He was dead.

Royal was dead.

**Royal was _dead._**

Robin still couldn't get over her friend's death. As she silently sat in the pod, waiting to get back to earth, she replayed the whole scene in her head over and over again.

And she blamed herself.

She blamed herself for her friend's death, even if there was nothing she could do about it.

She finally landed on earth.

 

**. . .**

 

After she had a long conversation with Elro, she went to her house's basement where she tinkered with her wrench and other stuff. Her mind was still lingering on Royal. All the nice and fun times they had together, the times when Royal was down and Robin was there to pick him up, the times when Royal made Robin silently laugh with his somewhat egotistical claims, which Robin thought it was probably just to boost his own self-confidence, and...  _that_ time. 

Robin shuddered. She didn't want to think of it anymore but it was almost impossible. She wanted to forget but also didn't. She thought of Royal's smile. One of his genuine ones, not the smiles he threw on his face to look confident, no, his very rare and truly  _genuine_ smile. 

Robin felt sick to her stomach. But her heart also felt...  _full._

Was that the right word? Robin didn't know. But she felt like it was.

She was snapped out of her bittersweet thoughts when she heard a voice calling out to her.

"Robin..."

It was a very familiar voice.

It was  _too_ familiar.

Robin stood up from where she was seated and looked around frantically. But just as quickly as she sat up, she sat down.

Of course, Robin must've been imagining it. I mean, there was no way it could be him, right?

Just as she had thought that, she heard the same voice again, but more clearly.

"Robin... follow my voice."

She shot up from her chair and went upstairs. She could feel his presence, she was sure of it! Before Elro could even ask where she was going, Robin ran outside.

"Robin... do you remember?"

She ran towards the direction of his voice and finally arrived at...

...the location they first met. The disfigured flower Royal created was still there. Robin wanted to cry.

His presence was really strong here, as if he was right in front of Robin's very own eyes. She wanted to see him, wherever he was. Where was he?

Why couldn't Robin see him?

She felt his presence disappear, right then and there. As if it wasn't there in the first place. Robin wanted to cry.

And she cried.

She fell to her knees and cried into the palms of her hands until her heart was empty. Until there was nothing left to pour out.

"Please don't cry... I hate it when you cry."

Robin snapped her face towards the direction of his voice.

And surely, there he was.

Royal, he was here, right in front of her eyes. And he looked so alive... except he wasn't.

Standing up in her confusion, Robin reached out to touch his face. And she could. Robin caressed his face for what felt like hours. If Royal could blush, his face would've been beet red by now.

As Robin finally realized what she was doing, she pulled her hands back while blushing. She signed him an apology and Royal shook his head.

"No, don't be sorry. I should be the one apologizing. I acted so foolishly back then, and ultimately caused my own demise..." Royal drifted his gaze to the ground.

Robin shook her head in understanding. Even though she couldn't relate to his actions, she could certainly understand them.

Royal then looked up and at her face again. And then pointed downwards.

"I may have somewhat came back from the dead but I'm not exactly free..." Robin looked down and realized what he was talking about.

Royal was bound to her shadow.

To test this sudden discovery, she moved backwards and as she thought, Royal moved with her. Just the, Royal spoke up.

"Robin... I have so many important things to say to you, but..."

Just as he said that, they heard a loud sound, kinda like an explosion.

"...I think we have a more important matter to attend to."

Robin nodded her head with a determined expression on her face and turned around to walk towards and fight Him with Royal following closely behind.

Oh, she was gonna make Him pay, alright.


End file.
